Holding Hands
by Hikari098
Summary: Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya are both going home after their practice match. When Ryota realizes that they're alone, he wants to do something that will make anyone jealous – holding hands with Kurokocchi!


**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for Kuroko no Basket! Actually, I just finished watching the anime and it did grab my heart! I especially like Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya there! They're so cool and attractive~! Plus, they're cute together! So, expect this as a RyotaXTetsuya pairing. *squeals like a fangirl*

Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy reading this! And, since it's my first time writing a KNB fanfic, let me know if I have mistakes about the characters. ^^

**Warning/s: **YAOI or boyxboy, so if you don't like this, please don't read it! And, slight grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

**Summary: ** Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya are both going home after their practice match. When Ryota realizes that they're alone, he wants to do something that will make anyone jealous – holding hands with Kurokocchi!

* * *

**~Holding Hands~**

Kise Ryota kept on fidgeting his fingers as he walked awkwardly beside Kuroko. He didn't know when exactly they're both alone but wasn't this great? He and Kurokocchi . . . _alone_? He was so glad that the red-haired punk was going somewhere before going home and almost all of their teammates were going to some new store after their practice match. His heart wouldn't calm down when dirty thoughts came to his mind because for him, Kuroko was the cutest person he'd ever met! Well, even if Kuroko's presence was a bit hard to recognize sometimes, he still liked the teal-haired boy. So, what could be a good plan to be closer to Kuroko? Hmm . . . No, that's too simple. Maybe something enviable was better. How about this: what should they do while walking home together?

. . . . .

"Umm . . . , Kise-kun."

"_Kurokocchi called me! Ah, I'm such a lucky man!_" he screamed mentally, and faced Kuroko with sparkling golden eyes and a charming smile. "What is it, Kurokocchi?"

"You're acting weird and your smile is creepy," said Kuroko without any emotion on his face, making Kise almost trip down on the road.

The blonde-haired guy wailed childishly, "That's a harsh comment, Kurokocchi~!"

"But that's the truth," the teal-haired boy countered honestly.

"That hurts, you know!" he cried out and then, an idea suddenly appeared on his mind when he saw a couple walking together while holding each other's hands.

"_That's it! Holding hands!_" thought Kise triumphantly.

Looking down, he observed Kuroko's hand swinging as they walked together. Blushing and gulping hard, he pretended to be innocent as he carefully moved his hand closer to Kuroko's. His heart beat faster when his hand slightly touched the teal-haired boy's backhand. Feeling a spark of electricity, he retreated his hand as if he's still a maiden, shy and innocent. Yeah, it's disgusting to describe him like that but that's how he felt right now. Trying another attempt, he moved his hand closer to Kuroko with more determination this time until . . . something bit his hand.

"AHH!" he screamed in pain and they stopped walking.

"Kise-kun?" said Kuroko with an alarmed look as he found out that his puppy, Tetsuya no. 2, managed to push its head out from his sports bag, and was biting Kise's hand madly while Kise tried to shake his hand away from Tetsuya no. 2's fearsome mouth.

"Hey, you're hurting Kise-kun," he softly nagged his puppy and pulled him away from Kise quickly, causing the blonde-haired man to sigh in relief. However, the pain still remained.

"Aw, aw . . . It hurts~!" grumbled Kise with tears on the corners of his eyes. Then he glared at the puppy. "What's wrong with your puppy, Kurokocchi?! And since when did you have him inside your bag?!"

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun. He's a good puppy so I always bring him along but I think he sensed something dangerous so he bit you," explained Kuroko while patting his puppy's head gently.

"Dangerous . . .?" mumbled Kise with a sweatdrop. Was attempting to hold Kuroko's hand _dangerous_? Well, maybe?

"By the way, let me take a look at your hand, Kise-kun," added Kuroko as he held Kise's hand with his two hands. Kise's heart skipped a beat when he felt Kuroko's cold hands. The coldness was soothing so he really liked the sensation. He could die in happiness right now.

"Hmm . . . I think it's not serious since your hand is not bleeding. Maybe cold compressing will ease the pain . . ."

"Kurokocchi . . ."

Kuroko faced him curiously, "What is it, Kise-kun?"

"Your hands are cold."

"Oh, sorry. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" asked Kuroko with a bit worry on his face while trying to pull his hands away from Kise's hand.

"Don't let go of my hand, Kurokocchi," he begged while blushing furiously, causing Kuroko to halt and to stare at Kise's eyes with a dumbfounded look.

"You said that my hands are cold, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say that your hands are uncomfortable."

"… "

Kuroko was speechless as he was still confused why Kise didn't want him to let go of his hand so he just tilted his head to the left with the same dumbfounded look.

Kise noticed his confusion and since he didn't want to lose this chance, he bravely pleaded, "Will you hold my hand until the pain goes away, Kurokocchi?!"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"_Shit! Did I screw up~?!_" wondered Kise with a defeated look as they stood there quietly on the street.

But suddenly, Kuroko smiled warmly as if he understood the situation. "Sure. Maybe my cold hands will make the pain go away."

With big tears streaming down on his face, he shouted blissfully on his mind, "_Thank you for biting me, puppy~! I will be forever in your debt!_"

So, Kise and Kuroko were holding hands as they walked home together.

* * *

A week later . . .

"Oh, three big boxes of dog food. I wonder who delivered this to us," said Kuroko to his puppy, tilting its head with a puzzled look while its tail was wagging.

"Arf!"

**The End**


End file.
